


Holiday Hound

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Valentine's Day fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hound

He looked over the case once again before waving the clerk off with a shake of his head. He sighed. His boyfriend was the holiday hound. How was he supposed to make this Valentine’s Day perfect?

 

“Yo, Nick!” The dark haired man turned and raised his chin at Warrick’s hail. The dark man sidled up beside him and grinned with a flash of white teeth. “So Valentine’s Day, huh? You need to work on Greg’s chocolate intake, man. That plus his coffee had him climbing the wall last night.”

 

Nick just smiled. His lover had pounced on him when he got off shift for some sweaty fun under the covers before crashing.

 

“Don’t tell me you waited to the last minute.” Warrick shook his head in sympathy.

 

“No, no.” Nick replied. “We are having dinner at Marcelo’s. I booked that on New Year’s. It’s just Greg likes to exchange gifts and Christmas and his birthday is hard enough, without adding Valentine’s.”

 

“Well see ya, man.” Warrick laughed and walked away.

 

Nick sighed. Greg always put a lot of thought into his gifts and blindsided Nick with his insight. He just did not think that way. He knew he did not want to be cheesy but what to get Greg? 

 

He walked to another jeweler and looked in the window. He looked down at his hand and back. It was similar without being blatantly obvious. Those who knew did not have a problem. He liked the thought of marking Greg as his own. He rubbed his jaw and pushed open the door.

 

*~*

 

Nick’s breath caught as Greg made his way down the stairs. The understated gray suit and Valentine red tie was perfect. His slender lover looked lean and slightly dangerous. Nick wanted to put the man over his shoulder and carry him back to the bedroom.

 

“Damn, Nicky.” Greg sighed pressing close, taking in his lover’s scent. “We could always stay home.”

 

“You sure, Marcelo’s your favorite.” Nick replied tracing the contours of Greg’s face.

 

“I know but you are killing me.” Greg moaned, kissing his man lightly.

 

Nick wore black well and had bowed to the holiday with a red shirt. It was the wire frame glasses that had Greg’s cock swelling and wanting attention.

 

“Do you want to exchange gifts now or when we get back?” Nick shrugged his shoulders in his dinner jacket.

 

“We’ll see.” Greg lips curved into a mischievous grin. Now that was the man who stole Nick’s heart.

 

“Come on then,” Nick sighed with a proprietary hand on Greg’s ass. “We’ll be late.”

 

*~*

 

Nick had to smile at the blissful expression on Greg’s face. They were sharing dessert and Greg had taken his first sip of coffee. He fingered the box in his jacket and decided it was now or never. He pushed it across the table and watched his lover.

 

Greg paled. “What’s this?”

 

Nick’s heart squeezed and then realized Greg’s panic, “No, no not that.” Greg sighed with relief. Nick frowned. “Have you thought about it?”

 

“Yes,” Greg replied, “Just not yet.”

 

“Agreed,” Nick nodded. “Are you going to open it?”

 

Greg flipped the lid open and cocked his head to the side. His eyes darted to Nick’s hand and back to the box. Nick plucked the ring out of the box and slid it onto Greg’s right middle finger.

 

“Happy Valentine’s, G.” Greg traced the design of the heavy ring. He looked up at Nick with awe.

 

*~*

 

“Damn, Greg,” Nick panted thrusting upward into his lover’s warm, wet mouth.

 

His lover had presented him with a kit, a bondage kit for Valentine’s Day. He had been bound to the bed, blindfolded, massaged within the inch of his life. Now his lover was sucking his brains out through his dick. 

 

Then he did that. Oh god, _that_. Nick’s hips nearly levitated off the bed as he came. 

 

He must have blacked out. Greg had released his bonds and had massaged his shoulders and arms, restoring the blood flow with a gentle smile. He pulled the younger man into his arms, filling his hand with soft hair.

 

“What about you, G?” Greg just shook his head and pushed his soft cock against Nick’s thigh. “Greg?” 

 

“I came with you.” Greg propped his chin on Nick’s chest, a blush staining his graceful cheekbones. “You were so damn hot, I couldn’t stop myself.” He pressed a kiss over Nick’s heart, “So V day, good, bad, indifferent?” 

 

Nick lifted Greg’s face and kissed him deeply. “Definitely one for the books,” He lost himself in Greg’s beautiful eyes, “Same goes.”

 

Greg touched the ring on his finger. “You marked me, didn’t you?”

 

Nick blushed. “You are mine, G.”

 

Greg smiled and kissed Nick once again. He settled on top of Nick’s body, “Definitely one for the books.”

  



End file.
